A Matter of Death
by Ba ammon
Summary: It is well chronicled in the records of the Dominion the story of their people: the formation of an entire society from a fleet of prison ships, and the never ending conflict with the Zerg Swarm. However, in the far flung koprulu sector, the history of the struggles of earth has never been known. This is the tale of one of those struggles. The tale of a young man looking for home.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer****: I do not own StarCraft or any of its affiliated sources.**

Power

l

l

Power beyond anything he had ever imagined

l

l

He felt it, he felt its fiery fury as it pulsed through his body

l

l

Absolute and undeniable strength

l

l

As the great power charged through him, he opened his eyes and beheld the source of his terrible strength

l

l

The Swarm

l

l

The swarm of almighty wrath

l

l

The swarm of death and carnage

l

l

His mind became enraptured in the bloody glory of destruction as his flood of endless minions crashed against the great walls of the fortress as a great wave breaks the homes before it

l

l

The ceaseless tide threw debris and now lifeless corpses in all directions, quickly razing the marble of kings

l

l

They killed

l

l

They slaughtered

l

l

They maimed

l

l

They held no quarter for innocent life

l

l

And all he could hear in the loud chaos of war was the deep, resonating laugh that emanated from his own

personage

l

l

It was his, and there were none that could deny that

l

l

As the once magnificent fortress continued to fall into utter ruin and chaos, he knew that this day would be forever remembered as the day that his swarm became the supreme power! He knew that they would spread from one corner of the universe to the next, seeding death and destruction until all existence burned in his utter and complete rage

l

l

His cause was Just

l

l

His cause was Noble

l

l

His cause was the only cause

l

l

And death would now know life


	2. Epilogue Part 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Blizzard, StarCraft or any of their affiliates. **

**A/N- So, if you are interested in my story I hope you continue to read. I have a feeling that the direction that this story will go will surprise quite a few of you. Props to those of you that figure it out.**

By the year 2220 the planet we call Earth had fallen into a state of perpetual war.

Great advances in the technological realms of cybernetics, gene-splicing and cloning at the end of the 20th century had led to international feuds between world powers and third world countries. Militant humanist and hardline religious groups challenged the rights of private interest corporations who benefited from genetic experimentation. People were being fitted with cybernetic implants while others were showing signs of mutation ranging from heightened senses to advanced telepathy.

Widespread panic rippled throughout the humanist factions due to these changes within the human gene pool.

It was at this time that hell broke loose.

Technology continued to evolve and spread over the centuries, but Earth, and humanity, lacked the ability to sustain it. Population rates soared despite the efforts of world leaders. Pollution and a lack of natural resources spurred the growing civil chaos and many international economic systems collapsed.

Popular sentiment held that the world was heading for an inevitable catastrophe. Genetic alteration meanwhile continued to spread and the tensions between the humanist factions and corporate sector erupted into horrific acts of violence and terrorism. Police actions were equally heinous and irresponsible media coverage fueled the already rampant civil chaos. The world's power structure collapsed, and the chaos continued to spread.

On November 22, 2229, a new world order was created in an attempt to turn mankind's course. Known as the United Powers League (UPL), it replaced the defunct United Nations to work as its reincarnation as defender of humanity, bringing 93% of Earth's population under its control. Only a few volatile South American countries remained outside its sphere of influence.

However, as good of a sign as it may have seemed to the future of humanity, the UPL began a direct and immediate course of action that would forever change the course of the human race.

Calling itself a "enlightened socialist" organization the UPL created a offshoot called The Unitariate Commissions which started attacking religions, banning many of them. The UPL united much of Earth under its power, essentially destroying racism by removing cultural differences of humans and imposing English as the primary worldwide language, resulting to ban of many countries' native languages.

The UPL was by no means a religious organization, but it firmly believed in what it called the "Divinity of Mankind." Actions of hardline members of the UPL resulted in a law being passed that led to launch of Project Purification. Its goal: to remove mutations and unnecessary cybernetic prosthetics from the human population. It considered those who deviated from the standard of "humanity" to be misshapen monsters who weren't even worthy to live.

The UPL sent thousands of troops around the world, imprisoning hackers, synthetics, the cybernetically enhanced, tech-pirates, and criminals of every kind. In the process, over 400 million individuals were killed in cold blood.

The UPL's control of the media was such that the general population was completely oblivious to the appalling events occurring around them.

But, despite its atrocious acts, the UPL successfully developed new advanced forms of technology. Many fields of science that had been largely ignored for centuries, such as space exploration, were reopened under the jurisdiction of UPL. Warp drive and cryonic technologies were developed, opening the frontiers of space; within forty years the UPL had founded colonies on moons and numerous planets in the Solar System. They had even begun the early pioneering of the Alpha Centauri and Tau Ceti systems.

But then, in 2231 a great political plot emerged from the underbelly of society, centered on a well known and praised scientist by the name of Doran Routhe.

Routhe had previously become famous for his incredible advances in the fields of interstellar space technology that had allowed for the establishment of so many colonies. But, it seemed that his motivation for deep-space colonization had not been sated by his discoveries.

He himself had not taken part in Project Purification, but found it convenient for procuring 84,000 prisoners through his political connections and personal fortune to create what he referred to as a "colonizing force." The prisoners were put into cryogenic sleep, and a new artificial intelligence, ATLAS, for Artificial Tele-empathic Logistics Analysis System, studied the prisoners and selected 60,000 as capable of surviving the journey and planetary colonization.

The fate of the other 24,000 prisoners is unknown, but like the rest from Project Purification they had been slated for execution before being acquired by Routhe.

Routhe secretly built six huge carriers, the Nagglfar, Seraph, Sarengo, Reagan, Argo, and Arc Crescent with experimental warp engines, and loaded the prisoners aboard. The ATLAS was installed on Nagglfar and the navigational computer was programmed to travel one year through warp space to the star system Gantris VI. The ships were also loaded with enough supplies, rations, and hardware to help the colonists once they awoke.

During the journey, ATLAS cataloged the various mutations in the gene pool, and discovered that some of the genes the prisoners carried would augment the latent psionic potential of the human brain. ATLAS sent this information back to Doran Routhe's databanks on Earth. Unfortunately for Routhe, the ships encountered a large proton storm that somehow disconnected the navigational computer from ATLAS, causing ATLAS to lose control of the Seraph and Arc Crescent which deviated from course and were never heard from again.

The last four ships barreled blindly through warp space for years, ending up very far away from their destination by 2259.

The survivors of these remaining four ships would settle what is known as the Koprulu sector and would found the Kel-Morian, Umojian and Confederate Governments that we are so familiar with today.

Our story lies not with them and their noble struggle for life, but with the family they left behind.

In years to come, scholars would come to think of Project Purification as a clean cut made by a surgeon's scalpel, quickly and efficiently cutting away "dead" tissue.

But the tragedy to come a few years later could only be compared to the jagged and raw wound left as a body is torn in half.


End file.
